A Battle in the 22nd Century
They are looking for them and Dorapin appeared Dorapin: Hey. Are you Ace and Rev? Ace: We are. Ref: And hey! You're the one who's working with Dr Achimov. Dorapin: Actually, I was a spy to him. Ace: You are? Dorapin: Of course. I'm a friend to Doraemon. The names Dorapin. Tell me, is Doraemon and Dorami is still safe? Rev: No. They ran off to find their friends. Dorapin: Oh No! Ace: What wrong? Dorapin: Dr Achimov is looking for them. And he's Robots are finding their Location. And he's obsessed to find the Bestfriend Telecard from them, and his mind is in a dark place. When I find out what's he's planning. He's gonna use the Bestfriend Telecard and Destroy them. Ace: What? That's not good, Doc. Dorapin: Don't worry, we'll find them. Dr Achimov said that he's found the "Robot Academy"- that is where the Robot's used to learn and graduate. Dorami and the others are in danger. We have to find a location to the school and warned everybody, because Dr Achimov is gonna eliminate them. They saw Doraemon at his hiding spot Ace: Doraemon, Dorami and the others are in trouble! Dorapin: Where did she go? Doraemon: I don't know. She... Left me and gave me this map, and I can't figured out where the school is... Wait... I remember what she said "When you have this map you hold the city in your hand." (Gasp) That's it! It's right there. There's us at the Street and the Robot Academy is over there! Dorapin: Great job, Doraemon! Rev: Yeah. Doraemon! Let's go! Doraemon: Okay. I'm going to see them. They went off to the Robot Academy and they made it here and they found their friends Doraemon: Guys! All: Doraemon! They hug each other Jaidora: You finally know where we are. Pawaemon: Great job. Dorami: So what are doing here? Doraemon: Dorapin and I came here to learn you Dr Achimov is on his way. Dorapin: We have to leave before they does. Then the Dream Eaters appeared Dr Achimov: Good job, Dorapin. Thankfully, you are very bit as predictable as I had hoped. Dorapin: (Growl) Dr Achimov: And this time Doraemon. I always knew you have the Best Friend Telecard with you and your friends. Now the Best Friends Telecard is mine. He Captured them Dr Achimov: Doraemon will never saved you. Ace: Achimov! I can't let you have them! Then Something just knocked him and Rev down Hours Later They wake up and the Robot Academy is empty Rev: Where did everybody go? Ace: Wait! Oh no! Dr Achimov is gonna eliminate Doraemons Friends! Rev: We have to stop him! They went off and they found Dora and his Friends tied up from Dr Achimov Ace: Guys! Then Doraemon, Noby, Sneech, Big G, Sneech and Dorami saved them Rev: Way a go, you guys! Ace: You did it! They went off to somewhere and Dr Achimov is going after them. Then a Giant Dream Eater appeared, they are fighting it and they defeated it Meanwhile, Doraemon is at the Rooftop with his Friends Dr Achimov: I knew you're not tough enough to save you're Friends. Just like Noby that make him begging so much. Doraemon: I don't care that I'm not tough enough to save them. But I'm not letting you hurt them. Dr Achimov: If you are.... Then how are about this! Doraemon has fell off the roof and Dr Achimov fell off too, luckily he use his Jetpack, Noby is pulling Doraemon up Nobody: Doraemon! Don't worry, I got you! Then Dr Achimoff is gonna finish them off Dr Achimov: After I'm through with you all, I will rule the world with the Telecard! Then He's Jetpack is losing control and now he's falling to the water screaming Noby: Doraemon! I Almost.... He lost his grip and Doraemon fall to his doom All: No!!! Then Dorapin saved him Minutes later They are celebrating for their victory Next day Doraemon look so happy for them Ace: Doraemon. You cannot let's you're heart go- Doraemon: I know. I can't stay here from Dr Achimov for this. But it's wasn't the future that holding me back. But my heart is happy now. I'm ready to see my best friends again. He Left Ace and Rev look at the City Ace: All that time, Doraemon let himself be hidden inside the nightmares that Dr Achimov gave him. They are gonna leave ???: How boring. You are the one who has made you heart hidden... Rev: You again? Who are you? They saw Mandarin as a Formless Both: Even if you're not the Prisoner to be hidden. He disappeared, and they saw the Symbol of Doraemon's Bell and they aim it and they got it Ace: My Heart... a prison? Category:Transcripts